The invention concerns a tool for cutting branches with diameters of up to 200 mm and above. High branches may be cut by fitting a telescopic extension piece. The cutting of branches is easy and safe with this tool. The tool is designed in such a way that, if any parts become unloosened the bracket will not release itself from the bevel gear pair and the tool will therefore not fall, which is the most dangerous of all possible occurrences. The safety of the toll is also guaranteed by the semi-truncated bell-shaped element which ensures that the same protection is provided by means of the ring nut which, once tightened, is blocked with a safety rod. The tool therefore guarantees a very high level of safety, which is an absolute requirement for compliance with EU regulations.
The invention falls within the technical field of human requirements and within the application field of instrument and tool manufacturing
The tool may be easily used either during professional activities or for hobby purposes.
It may used directly by the operator or fixed to a rod fitted with a bevel gear pair to which the DC or AC driving power is provided by an internal combustion engine. It has been rationally designed and the manufacture and maintenance is easy. An interesting point is that, as shown in more detail below, the parts from which it is formed such as oil tank, pump, filters, positioning washer, collar or bell-shaped bracket, oil sump, blade and chain are easily and rapidly removed and replaced.
This invention is more easily operated and maintained than previous solutions as a result of the above-mentioned ease with which parts may be removed and replaced.